


Aubade

by AtropaAzraelle (Polyoxyethylene)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Barebacking, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Sex, PWP, Porn with Feelings, long and slow, post Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyoxyethylene/pseuds/AtropaAzraelle
Summary: Gladio wakes up to his birthday present.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	Aubade

Gladio murmured, not quite awake. The soft sensation of something brushing against his shoulder and chest tugged at his consciousness. He inhaled as it brushed over his throat, the bed dipping underneath him and the mattress creaking. Lips pressed against the corner of his mouth, and a hand stroked over his chest and down his arm.

Gladio murmured again, and opened his eyes. Ignis, hair askew from sleep, eyes closed, was inches from his face. “Morning,” Gladio told him. Ignis dipped closer, and Gladio turned to catch Ignis's lips in a chaste kiss.

“Good morning,” Ignis said, his voice soft and warm. The bedroom was bathed in the glow of sunlight through the closed curtains. Ignis's leg curled over Gladio's, and the hand that had been exploring his chest and arm tracked down to his hip.

“Sleep well?” Gladio asked, waking up by degrees. He was in no hurry to get out of bed, especially not when Iggy was in an amorous mood. Mornings like this, where they could kiss and cuddle and just wake up together, were few and far between.

Ignis shifted his weight so he was halfway on top of Gladio. His hand drifted from Gladio's hip, combing through coarse hair to grasp Gladio's cock. Gladio’s morning wood was still there, half hard and getting harder with Iggy's attentions. 

“I did,” Ignis answered, leaning in to press his lips to Gladio's once more.

Ignis’s tongue teased at his lips. Gladio’s eyebrow rose with his interests. Well if this was how the morning was going.... He let Ignis in, shifting his hips and lifting one knee so Ignis could get a firmer hold on Gladio's cock. Ignis's tongue ventured in slowly, his every movement gentle and considered. He teased Gladio's mouth with caresses and touches that were maddeningly sweet, and then he pulled back.

“Morning breath,” Gladio murmured, unable to stop himself. “Sexy.”

“I can stop?” Ignis offered, in a tone that told Gladio in no uncertain terms that stopping would be a punishment.

Gladio coiled his arms around Ignis, pulling his weight closer. He could feel Ignis was half hard himself, his growing erection pressed into Gladio's thigh like a brand. “No, no, no,” Gladio answered, “don't do that.”

Ignis gave a satisfied hum. “Good,” he said, and bent down to kiss Gladio again.

Gladio closed his eyes and let Ignis do what he wanted with his mouth. His tongue dipped in, teasing against the tip of Gladio's, and then retreated, over and over, sweet and promising. Gladio explored Ignis with his hands, feeling out the curves of muscle in his ass, and the downy hairs on his thighs.

Ignis's hand stroked along the length of Gladio's cock, his grip firm and movements slow, drawing his fingers along Gladio's length until he was rock solid. His nose brushed over Gladio's cheek as Ignis pulled back from the kiss, breathing a little deeper with his own arousal. “What do you want?” he asked.

Gladio looked into Ignis's milky white eyes and wished, not for the first time, that he could see what he did to Gladio. “You,” he answered honestly.

It lit a smirk across Iggy's mouth. “I know that,” he answered, his teeth flashing as his smirk became a grin. It softened quickly. “Do you want me to take you, or ride you?”

Gladio groaned, feeling like a dog whose owner was holding a treat in each hand. Having Iggy inside him, feeling him move between Gladio's thighs and come apart under his hands was certainly tempting. He loved when Ignis took him, consuming Gladio with his strength and his love with each thrust of his hips.

Gladio bit his lip. On the other hand, there was watching Iggy being pleasured on his cock, feeling his body tighten and pulse around him as he came. The sight of his own cock disappearing into Iggy's body, and the heat and softness of him, was addictive.

“I wanna see you,” he answered, running his hands up Ignis's spine and marvelling at the warmth of his skin.

Ignis smiled at the answer and bent down again, pressing another lingering kiss to Gladio's mouth. “Pass me the lubricant?” he purred, lips brushing over Gladio's cheek. Gladio could see the faint dusting of stubble on Ignis's jaw, glowing golden in the sunlight.

He moved to straddle Gladio, sitting upright over his hips so that Gladio's erection teased promisingly at the cleft of his ass. Gladio twisted to open the nightstand drawer, fishing for the lubricant they kept inside. “You want a rubber?” he asked, already plucking one out with his fingers.

“No.”

Gladio's dick throbbed. They used them for easier clean up more than anything; Gladio didn't have to protect himself from Ignis, and Ignis trusted Gladio enough not to feel the need to protect himself either, but it sure as hell felt better without one.

He dropped the condom back in the drawer and passed Ignis the lubricant. “You sure?” he asked.

Ignis smiled down at him, with a confidence that was easily as hot as him saying no to the condom. “We have all day,” he answered, pressing his palm to Gladio's stomach and then stroking upwards to the swell of his pectorals. “You,” he said, “me, and whatever you want to do.”

Gladio's heart softened. He probably looked like some dopey fool, the way he was smiling up at Iggy. “You know,” he said, “that's exactly what I wanted.”

Ignis smiled, his confidence melting into affection. “Happy birthday, darling,” he said.

Gladio reached up, drawing his fingers along Iggy's jaw until he was cupping his cheek. Ignis tilted his head into the touch, and Gladio sat up, tugging Ignis in for a long, sweet kiss. Ignis's lips were soft, and his mouth was warm as Gladio's tongue slid inside. Ignis's hair caught round his fingers, and he parted the strands carefully. The sound of their lips meeting, and Ignis's soft, happy murmurs, filled Gladio's ears.

Ignis pushed him back, gentle but insistent, and Gladio let their kiss end, resting back on his elbows on the bed. “Get comfortable,” Ignis told him. “I want you to lie back and watch me.”

Gladio swallowed, his dick twitching against Iggy's backside. “Yes, sir,” he answered. Ignis's smirk returned at his response, and he pushed Gladio back more firmly, pressing him down into the bed. Gladio lay flat, his anticipation building, and settled his hands around the backs of Iggy's thighs.

The lubricant was cool and slick on Gladio's dick as Iggy reached back and gripped him. His hands were warm, and his fingers gentle as he smoothed them along every inch of Gladio's naked cock. Iggy's brow furrowed in concentration as he worked his hand down to Gladio's balls and back up to the tip in thorough, luxurious strokes.

Gladio ran his own hands up the outside of Ignis's thighs. He wanted to trail them inwards and grasp Iggy's dick and show him some of the same attention, but that wasn't what Iggy had in store for him right now, so he resisted. Still, Iggy's cock was there, standing proud from the dark, trimmed curls at the base, pointing towards Gladio's chest.

He brushed his hands over the tops of Iggy's thighs and stroked down the inside of them instead. The skin there was softer, warmer, and paler. On other days Gladio had pressed kisses along them before he'd devoured Ignis in the pleasure of his mouth. He wanted to do that. “Not touching you is gonna be hard,” he said.

Ignis smiled down at him. Even though his eyes were milky white, Gladio swore Ignis could see right through him when he wanted. “You can touch,” he said, lifting his hips. His hand disappeared from Gladio's cock, and Gladio's eyes dropped to Ignis's groin, knowing his fingers were sinking into himself. He ran his hands back up the outside of Iggy's thighs, taking a gentle grip on the muscles of his ass, spreading Ignis open. “But this is about your pleasure, not mine,” he continued, his eyes falling closed.

“Your pleasure _is_ mine,” Gladio countered.

Ignis's smile could have illuminated the room. “Believe me, I'm going to enjoy myself. You just let me worry about my pleasure as well as yours.” His fingers curled around Gladio's cock once more, and Gladio watched as Ignis rose up on his knees, framing Gladio's erection between his thighs.

“You always did enjoy being in control,” Gladio commented. A shiver raced up his spine as Ignis shifted, and the head of Gladio's cock brushed against warm, slick skin.

“And I'm very good at it,” Ignis replied. “Now watch.”

Gladio did. Ignis sank down onto him, Gladio's erection pressing against taut muscle, and then Ignis's body opened to him and Gladio watched as his cock sank inside. The heat of Ignis’s body wrapped around him, soft, and welcoming. Ripples of muscle tightened and released as Ignis took him in deeper and deeper, until finally Ignis was seated on Gladio's cock, his ass resting on Gladio's thighs.

Gladio ran his hands up to Iggy's hips, stroking and soothing. He could feel every twitch of Ignis's body as he acclimatised to the intrusion. “How does that feel?” Ignis asked, breathing deep and slow.

“Beautiful,” Gladio answered, “like you.”

Ignis's teeth showed through his smile, and he reached for Gladio's hands with his own. “Getting sentimental on me?”

“Always,” Gladio agreed.

Iggy's fingers laced with his, and Gladio squeezed his hands. “Now relax,” Ignis instructed. “Don't chase it, just let it happen.”

He lifted up his knees, drawing Gladio out of him. The sensation of it was a pleasurable shiver up the length of his cock. Ignis sank back again just as slowly, taking Gladio back inside with a soft sigh of his own.

Gladio held on to Iggy's hands as he moved, finding a rhythm that was comfortable. He watched his cock disappearing inside Iggy through the gap between Iggy's spread thighs, and felt himself being devoured in delicious heat. It was slow, gentle, and perfect.

“I love you,” Gladio said, watching Ignis sink down onto him.

Ignis bit his lip as he bottomed out, taking Gladio as deep inside himself as he could go. He loosed his fingers from one of Gladio's hands, spreading them instead across Gladio's muscled stomach. Gladio's other hand he tugged upwards towards his cheek. “I love you, too,” he answered.

Gladio cupped Iggy's cheek, drawing his thumb over the corner of Iggy's mouth. His soft panting breath brushed against Gladio's skin, as warm as Iggy's lips. The glorious feeling of being taken in and drawn out of Iggy's body coiled in Gladio's groin, tightening in his balls. He wanted to grip Iggy's hips, to thrust up into him and chase the pleasure.

Ignis opened his mouth around Gladio's thumb and sucked it, playing his tongue over the fleshy pad as if it was a substitute for Gladio's cock. Gladio watched, enraptured, his body growing warm down to his toes and up to his cheeks.

“Doing okay?” he asked, breathing heavily. It was harder than Gladio had thought not to chase that growing pleasure. He could concentrate on it, let his mind sink in to the feeling in his cock and he'd be done in a few good thrusts. He wanted to do that. Instead, he coiled his fingers around the hand Ignis had spread out against his stomach.

“I'm fine,” Ignis answered. His cock hung hard and heavy between his thighs, shifting with each movement of his hips. Gladio dragged his hand down from Iggy's cheek to stroke over the contours of his chest and stomach.

“You look good,” Gladio told him. He wanted to roll his hips, or sit up and take Iggy in his arms.

“You feel good,” Ignis replied, in a sigh. His neck arched, his head dropping back as he sank down onto Gladio again. His lips were flushed, and his breath shaky as he moved.

“You feel amazing,” Gladio countered with a grin, watching Ignis twitch and flex with pleasure as he rode him.

Ignis groaned as he rose and lowered himself onto Gladio's cock in a steady, slow rhythm. “Stay with me,” he said.

Gladio ran his palms up Iggy's thighs and across his stomach, before trailing down his arms to find his palms. He interlocked their fingers, and let Iggy push their joined hands up towards Gladio's shoulders. “I ain't going anywhere,” he promised.

Iggy's movements picked up speed a little. Gladio could feel Iggy's hips roll a fraction with every lift and downwards thrust of his hips, aiming Gladio for his own sweet spot with every movement. His hands were hot in Gladio's, and his breathing was getting faster and heavier. “That's it, Iggy,” he encouraged. “Come for me.”

Ignis's breath hitched as he swallowed, a soft groan escaping him. Gladio's whole body felt electrified, shocks of pleasure jolting through his stomach and groin, urging him to lose himself to it. He was on the precipice, and each time Ignis sank down he was dragged closer to the edge.

“You first,” Ignis replied, followed by a gasp of pleasure as he rolled his hips downwards and dragged Gladio's cock along just the right spot inside himself.

“I'm nearly there,” Gladio assured him. The muscles in his thighs and ass flexed, almost beyond his control. His cock felt ready to explode with orgasm. He could come right now if he wanted, but he let Ignis work him instead, sinking onto him over and over in a sweet, breathless rhythm.

Ignis cried out softly, his spine arching as he sank down again. One stroke of his cock and he'd collapse into a shuddering, orgasmic heap in Gladio's lap. It took all of Gladio's willpower not to reach out and do that for him. Iggy looked wonderful when he was overwhelmed with pleasure.

“Come on, Iggy,” he purred, holding himself back from thrusting up as Ignis drew back off him again. “You almost got me,” he promised, fighting against the arch of his back and the shock of pleasure that raced down his cock and through his spine. “A little more.”

Ignis sighed his name with trembling breath. The sound alone was enough to chip at Gladio's fragile resolve. He just wanted to pull Ignis into his arms and hold him while he came. Iggy was so close he could feel his body jerk and twitch, desperate for it.

“Say my name again?” Gladio asked, arching his head back into the pillows and watching Ignis through heavy lidded eyes. 

“Gladio,” Ignis replied, his hips giving a shiver as he sank down again.

It tore through Gladio. Pleasure ripped along his nerves, racing along his cock and down his thighs. He couldn't control the hard upwards thrust of his hips as they drove him forward, into Ignis's depths, burying him in delicious soft heat. It crashed through him in waves, bursting out of him as he emptied himself inside Ignis.

Trembling fingers found Gladio's cheek as the last surges swept back and forth through him, robbing him of breath and words. He looked up into Iggy's face, his lips parted around his own stuttering breath.

“God, I love you,” Gladio gasped, clamping his free hand to the back of Iggy's neck. His other hand reached between Iggy's legs, grasping his cock carefully and stroking him. His hand rose up to the head, and he brushed his thumb over it before drawing down again.

Iggy twitched and shivered atop him, his body tightening around Gladio as he came. His orgasm splashed across Gladio's stomach, each small convulsion of his body spurting onto Gladio's skin.

Iggy's body continued to give small twitches as his orgasm ebbed away. He panted hard, fighting to regain his breath. His cheeks were flushed, and sweat beaded along his forehead and upper lip, his hair clinging to his skin, and his stubble glistening in the light.

Gladio stared at him, his own chest heaving even though he hadn't exerted himself. His mind was filled with nothing but wonder at how incredible Ignis was, and how lucky he was to have him. The darkened, gouged skin left behind where his flesh had burned in Altissia was a constant reminder of that, and Ignis didn't look any less stunning for it.

“Are you all right?” Ignis asked, eventually, his shoulders still rising and falling with the effort of breathing.

Gladio blinked. How long had he been silently staring? “Yeah,” he answered, kicking his brain to start firing again. “Words are hard right now,” he admitted.

Ignis's soft laughter rippled through his body so that Gladio felt it through his cock, still buried inside him. “I'll take that as a compliment,” he replied.

“It is one,” Gladio agreed. He curled his hand around the back of Iggy's neck, and sat up to press a chaste kiss to his mouth. “That was incredible.”

Ignis kissed him back, swift and sweet, his smile taking ten years off his face. This close, Gladio could see the crows feet and smile lines forming at the corner of his good eye. They suited him.

“So,” Gladio began, rubbing the tip of his nose against Ignis's, “you said it's whatever I want to do for the rest of the day?”

Ignis murmured wordlessly, draping his arms casually over Gladio's shoulders.

“How about a shower?” he asked, “Followed by making out on the sofa?”

Ignis laughed again, the sound bright and musical. “I think I can accommodate that,” he answered.

Gladio grinned at the answer and leaned in, pressing his lips against Ignis's one final time. His breath still smelled of a night's sleep, and now the room smelled of sex to go along with it. Ignis's tongue reached out to touch his gently, and Gladio groaned into it, winding his arms around Ignis before rolling them both over onto the bed.

They had all day for that shower anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Sauronix for whipping this into shape, as always.


End file.
